Ultimate Shinobi
by krrish0oooo75
Summary: Ben 10 clashed with Malware one last time but couldn't defeat the sinsiter Malware. As he was being absorbed into the Malware, Ben uses self destruct to finish Malware off as a final suicidal attack. However Dying was never an option for him


Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. A name that we all know, the wielder of the awe inspiring Ultimatrix who has just turned 17 couple of months ago . Many things have changed since last year, like the team having been disbanded because Gwen and Kevin wanted to return to normal , during this time-frame found some new ultimate forms. A very heartbreaking break up with Julie wore on Ben more than he'd like to admit. It took noticeable time for Ben to adjust after that but he finally let go of it because it's life you can't get everything you like .

Now handling fan girls, fighting villains old and new, dealing with the still annoying Will Harangue, stopping criminals both alien and human, recovering from his nasty break up with Julie, Ben was busier than ever. It was safe to say that he grew up and became more mature now, his egoistic and cocky attitude have lessened to much more satisfactory levels, as had his infamous overconfidence but they are still present(and always will be). It won't be too much to say even without the ultimatrix he was quite better. After that summer trip on which Ben got the omnitrix, He always got unofficial plumber training from Grampa Max and Granduncle Gordon or Cousin Joel. Gwen taught him martial arts and Kevin taught him street brawling. Not to forget all those things he picked up from the spars with Rook and brawling experience he had with aliens like **Fourarms **and **Kickin Hawk**

So now what did he do in the last year. Well he was as busy as a bee . There was a new villain named Khyber the huntsman. The most dangerous and skillful among Ben's enemies. Also there was a evil **Brainstorm** who created a device which contained the predators of most of the aliens Ben could turn into. Not to forget his old enemy Malware also joined forces with them cornering our hero in one of his most tough situation. Dr Psychobos and Malware invented this device not only for humiliating Azmuth but also to hunt the wielder of ultimatrix and kill him.

The nemetrix was a device which contained the non sentinel predatory species of the omnitrix aliens so it could only be wore by a non sentinel. That's why Khyber gave the nemetrix to his dog also Ben came to know that Khyber was chasing him since he was 11 years old. Every situation was against our hero but then he was not alone. Rook Blonko proved to be a very good partner in a lot of very critical situations. Rook Blonko was assigned to him by his gram pa. Rook Blonko was a topper of plumber academy and he was the best, but less experienced. Ben Tennyson was the most experienced , Rook was the most trained .Together they made a powerful team.

Despite having the advantage every time Khyber attacked Ben and Rook forced him to retreat. Ultimate forms really came handy in the tough times. Thanks to Ben's advanced intuition and intuitive aptitude no matter what form Khyber's dog came with, in the end it got beaten.

Azmuth wanted to give new omnitrix to Ben but the ultimatrix somehow refused to leave him .No matter how much they tried to remove it, They couldn't. Not that Ben was complaining because the ultimatrix really came handy against Khyber and his dog.

Just when things weren't in their favor Khyber betrayed Psychobos and escaped with the nemetrix. But that didn't matter because Ben had beaten him every time he attacked him. His whereabouts are still unknown. Psychobos faced Azmuth for a final one on one and got captured. But the real problem appeared. The one named Malware. Ben, Gwen and Kevin teamed up once again alongside Grampa Max to stop the destruction of Galvan planet.

Malware destroyed Galvan B and used its pieces to infect Galvan Prime. Azmuth tried to reason with Malware by telling him that there is still time for him to stop and they can work together to make him whole. However, the planet defenses attacked Malware which caused him in his insanity to believe that Azmuth was trying to deceive him.

"Aha I did it again" **Ultimate** **Waybig **cheered and pumped his fists in the air

"Umm...I dunno buddy. It's never that easy" Kevin sighed as he absorbed some of the metal on Way Big's shoulder

"Oh come on buddy. I stomped over him, There is no way he could have survived . You go and search for everyone else while I handle the situation here" **Ben **replied with a groan. Kevin sighed but he quickly followed Ben's order and jumped off his shoulder

"Alright Mal I have got you now finally" Ben growled as he stomped over Malware several times trying to crush him under his feet. But towards his annoyance the Malware's part started forming on Ben's feet

"Oh no not this time bastard" **Ben **yelled as he got the black goo off his leg after much effort

"You are a fool Ben 10" A malicious voice said from behind

" Not again" Ben sighed as powerful punch smacked him on the ground

"You can never defeat me Tennyson" Malware smirked as he threw his body parts towards Ben. Ben quickly rolled out of the way and pulled his hands forward in a circular motion " This is a good bye Mal"

A powerful cosmic ray was fired towards Malware destroying his body part and smashing him on a ground with a large thrust.

"Feh, Finally that bastard is gone now" Ben sighed and walked over towards Malware's remains but he didn't know that it was far from over yet.

"Arghh...What?" Ben growled as his feet was absorbed into black liquid. Ben's eyes widened in horror as he looked in front of him

"He he he your loyalty towards Azmuth had bought you to your end. Good bye Ben 10" Malware barked as he completely absorbed Ben**'s**body

**Inside Malware**

"Arghh...Where am I?" Ben groaned as he found himself inside a red bubble. He looked around him . There were a lot of things . Ben was able to recognize a few of them. Like proto tool , A plumber weapon, Proto truck...His eyes widened as the realization hit him. Damn! he was inside Malware's guts

"I gotta do something" Ben growled as he tried to activate his omnitrix but no matter how many times he tried he couldn't move even a finger of his

"Damn! I am totally helpless now" Ben sighed and closed his eyes. This was bad. Really bad. He was the hero. He gotta do something but the question was How? and what?

"The omnitrix...It had got a self destruct system. Yeah, How did I forget it?. If I allow it get charged for 4 or 5 minutes the explosion will be more than able to destroy an entire planet . If I charge it for 3 minutes ...BOOM...Malware will be gone .forever...and me too" Ben said to himself as a tear rolled over his cheek

"Mom , Dad, Grampa, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Easter ...and Julie even though we are not together now I will always miss you guys and I am sorry I have to leave this early. I hope I made you proud Grampa and Azmuth" Ben closed his eyes with a smile

"I hope this command still works in the new omnitrix. Omnitrix, self-destruct in 230 seconds, command code 0, 0, 0, destruct, 0"  
" Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Detonation in T-230 seconds"

"230"

"229"

" "

" "

" "

" "

"2 "

"Yippi ke yay Mal bastard" Ben chuckled

"1"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

With a large explosion every part of Malware was scattered on the Galvan prime. Azmuth's eyes turned watery as the realization hit him. Grampa Max turned towards Azmuth and said " What was that Azmuth?"

"Ben...He used the self destruct. He sacrificed himself to save all of us. Even though he was an immature kid he was a true hero" Azmuth spoke in shaken voice

"NOOOO. It isn't true. He can't die" Grampa Max

"Benjamin Tennyson...Even though somethings about him were exaggerated but still he was a one man army. Lived like a legend, Died like a hero" Rook sobbed as he saluted his fallen comrade

Gwen didn't took this well. She started sobbing uncontrollably and fell on ground. Kevin tried to comfort her but he too was caught in a grave grief

"Ben...He...was a hero. Hero's don't die ..Kevin..." Gwen spoke in between her sobs

"I hope so Gwen...I really hope so" Kevin spoke with teary eyes

But was that possible? Was Ben really dead? or there was something else. Like in the stories and comics in our real life too everything turns out alright in the end and if that's not happening...the story is far from over my friend..far far from over

As the explosion took place Ben heard nothing. Only thing he could feel was pain. His every sense had became pain in a way. The next thing he knew was that a bright green light engulfed him . Darkness from all sides were surrounding him . Ben felt every part of his body ripped away. He wanted to scream but he couldn't . He was pretty sure he screamed in absolute agony. Yet, he could not hear his own screams. This caused his mind to be unable to piece anything coherent together. He groped the air, and wondered if this was really his death

Time once again crawled to a near stop.

The throbbing pain in his body started increasing. He felt as if he was stabbed by a lot of daggers or shot by a bullet. The yells ceased after several spine chilling moments.

Another wave of green blinding light engulfed him, and this time Ben blacked out completely from what occurred. His mind shut down. He wondered if this was what the end was supposed to be like.

There was nothing, but black. For a moment Ben felt like he was going through a very tiny tube

Ben had no sense that he ever existed for the next several moments.. Finally what it seemed like hours to Ben, He saw light Peaceful respite flooded his body as he was pulled free from the world of pain. The burnt bruised wielder of the Ultimatrix opened his eyes and cursed

He was 2000 feet up in the sky and he was falling. For a moment he cursed, If he was dead then why was he feeling pain? Also why the Ultimatrix was still on his wrist? How can a man die two times in a day? . Despite increasing momentum he managed to grab on a hold on his watch and smacked the dial. He refused to die a death like this. A bright green flash engulfed the area

**Cannonbolt** appeared in his place and curled himself like a ball, Dashing towards the ground with increased momentum

**BAAM**

The curved yellow ball smashed on the surface, Crashing on the ground like a powerful meteor. Ben hoped he was not crashed in a some sort of city, It would have caused much damage then he thought . He rolled around to regain his balance causing a massive shockwave and a dust cloud. Finally the adrenaline wore off and the feeling of pain and exhaustion took over as Ben managed to stop. With a bright green flash Ben reverted back to his human form, lying on ground.

"May be this... time, I will... need to get admitted into a hospital" He said to himself as he found himself unable to stand up or even move his hand, He could only see the sky and a large crater which he was inside. May be **Canonbolt** created a large crater than he expected.

He winced in pain once again, This time he was really banged up. Ultimatrix on his hand glowed and started sparkling with green electricity

"What? What the hack is happening to you now?" Ben muttered as the charge of electricity became more intense and extended up to his wrist. Now Ben felt a surge of pain in his whole body adding to that from his injuries

"Argh...What...the ...ARGH..." The charge continued to grow in intensity, The pain became too much to bear. Ben almost felt his heartbeats stopping

It was ironic! He survived the self destruct only for his ultimatrix to kill him instead. Finally the hero blacked out . The device on his wrist vanished and a similar symbol appeared on his chest.

"**The Process is successful Ultimate Ben transformation activated"**

The mechanical voice spoke and Ben's body started shrinking in size, It continued to shrink until he almost looked like a roughly 8 year old. He was covered in blood.

Suddenly some masked individuals wearing the leaf bandana appeared out of no where and jumped inside the large crater. They were pretty much surprised, From the sheer force of explosion and what it looked like that must had been a metreor. But here was a kid, lying inside the crater. He was pretty much banged up but yet he was alive. Yeah, They checked his pulse and he was alive

But How can someone survive from such thing? Or the thing smashed between the forest was him? ...No...it was utterly impossible. How come anyone survive falling from the sky?

However, The kid looked pretty injured and needed immediate treatment. The masked individuals or more like ANBUS as they were called, Picked up the boy and left

**Scene change**

The Third Hokage was in the middle of doing something that every person that gained the office hated. The dreaded daily paperwork that they all were forced to deal with. However there was nothing interesting to do today, Except a meteor crashing inside forest area but he already sent his ANBUs to check the damage done. Albeit, Forests were important for konoha too

"Lord Hokage... You must see this" An Anbu guard appeared with a puff of smoke and bowed infront of the old man

"What is it?"

"When we went to cross check the damage into the forest, We didn't found a meteor all we found is a boy no older than 7 or 8 dressed in western outfits ".

"A civilian?"

"No a civilian wouldn't be able to survive through such injuries, The medics checked he has large chakra coils just like senjus. What shall we do with him Lord Hokage?" The Anbu questioned the man curiously.

"Get Inoichi to take a look at boy's memories, And be gentle. I also want someone to overlook the process" The old man spoke with a serious tone, making himself clearer as crystal

It was several hours later when a ninja finally returned with a report for the old man. "Well?" He questioned, as he lit his pipe up and looked the ninja over questioning.

"The boy has no memory sir," the ninja returned, "he has a few flashes, and knows things that no one I know of has heard of, but the memories that go along with the knowledge is gone." The ninja explained to the third. "He has highly developed chakra coils, and basic training or knowledge of most of the self defense . When the Yamanaka interrogator went into his mind there was next to no memories"

"I see, and what has the boy told you about himself?"

The ninja shook his head at this. "The boy is very confused at that, and has given us the strange name of Ben, He can't seem to remember anything other than that"

"Is that so?" the old man questioned with interest.

"Yes sir,He has assorted levels of knowledge his reading and writing skills though are odd he was taught in an unknown language and will need to be taught to read from scrolls."

"I see, very well put him in the academy for now, if his chakra reserves are as high as you say he could prove to be quiet a valuable asset to us." The old man said knowingly.

"As you command Hokage." The Anbu said with a bow, before he disappeared.

The Third sighed and wondered how long it would be before a member of the Council decided to come in and demand to know about the boy. From what he had read and what his gut told him, he thought that this boy had great potential and from his monstrous chakra reserves which rivaled the ones of senjus if he was merely given the chance to use it. After all of the ninja they had lost over the years, particularly in the last war, and in the battle against the Kyubi they lost huge numbers so they needed every one who can fight. There were others including Danzo that would try and take the boy. He had to be ready for them though. The addition of having a secret or unknown language would appease both Ibiki and Danzo though.

However He already had a plan in motion to avoid such things. Plans which involved a certain big hearted chunin

**Scene ****change**

The bandaged boy winced in pain and looked at the ceiling. It felt strange. The pain died , Infact he was at a complete peace. The problem was that. He felt empty. Totally blanck

He grabbed his head once again and shook it several times. All he could recall were blurs and whispers

Ben...Tennyson...Gwen...Dweeb...Grampa Max...Vilgax...Khyber...Malware

Argh! That was so confusing. Why he recalled those names? What were those weird images which he couldn't recognize?

The only thing he remembered was his name. His name was Ben...Ben Tennyson

" You are still up, I thought you were asleep by now" Ben groaned as he heard a new voice and without even raising his head he snapped

" Don't you people have anything else to do ! How many times I have to tell you... I don't remember a friggin thing!

"Oh! I just bought food for you" Ben looked up as he saw a man of average height and build. He had black hair that kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose . Despite his weird appearance his voice was filled with kindness and warmth

He seemed nice...

"Sorry, It's just that...

" No need to explain" The man waved his hands with a sigh" Those guys can't even leave a little kid alone...

"Lil kid?" Ben didn't know why but hearing the lil kid made him feel weird

" I know how you feel, It must be hard on you" The man spoke with sympathy as he sat infront of Ben

" I dunno..." Ben shrugged and grabbed his head tightly " I don't remember a damn thing before I find myself on this bed. All I remember is this name and...whispers...images. Nothing more than a big head ache . I don't even remember my parents, my home...I feel empty"

"Poor guy!" The man muttered and placed a bowl on the table, Whatever it was that was a damn good smell

" Alright kid ! Have some Miso Ramen...you should be hungry right"

Ben blinked and picked up the bowl and chopsticks. This Ramen thing was really delicious

" Dude, thank you. Its really good" Ben grinned with a thumbs up.

The man chuckled on the kid's antics and finally decided to introduce himself" I am Umino Iruka, what's your name kid?"

" Mr Umino ...? It's kinda weird name"

" No no no...my name is Iruka while my family's name is Umino. This is the way we say our names here. " Iruka explained with a sigh

"Ummm...then I would be called Tennyson Ben right?" Ben scratched the back of his head sheepishly

" Yep" Iruka nodded with a smile and ruffed Ben's hair " You surely catch up pretty fast"

" Thwa..nk...s Mr..." Ben spoke as he swallowed the chunk of ramen

" Hey !no need to eat so fast. Food is not going to run away from you" Iruka chided

"I am just hungry" Ben said with a smile and went to finish the bowl even faster

**Hello ****guys,**

**Thiz is my first Naruto fic. Probably this series is too much epic to handle so don't expect early updates. My RV and D* D stories come first  
**

**So the awesome Ben 10 loses his memories, He became Ultimate Ben but he lost all of his memories...  
**

**Only memories. ...But still...  
**

**Which means character development right  
**

**Means no supercool alien action in first chapters...**

**Ha ha I AM EVIL  
**

**I am a review junkie so ahem...there won't be a ch 2 unless I get some pretty reviews...Besides I appreciate any and every kind of help  
**

**I dunno about pairing since I dunno which route I might take. I might even choose an AU universe where Naruto is a female...and adopted by Sarutobi. Which would mean the jinchuriki status and the truth about her parents ****would be public**

**But personality vise that Naruto or Naruko probably won't be a girl Ben would like to hang around  
**

**Ha ha funny idea . All depends on reviews though. As I said this is an experiement  
**

**Also if anyone is interested to beta this story or Co author it, they are welcome. Just pm me  
**


End file.
